Who Would Have Known?
by fooboo24
Summary: When hearts are broken, friends are made. One-shot. One-sided Kurt/Finn. Mentioned Rachel/Finn and Quinn/Finn. Rachel/Kurt friendship. Set after Hairography, episode 11. Spoilers!


_Who Would Have Known?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Author's Notes: I felt like writing this after watching Hairography. This is, obviously, set after said episode. I guess this kind of contains spoilers for that episode.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt both know what it's like-- personally.

They both know what it's like to be rejected by _him_. Yes, it was a well known fact, to those two, at least, that they were both in love with Finn Hudson, supposed baby daddy of Quinn Fabray's baby girl.

For Kurt, it was like a stab to the heart to see him with Quinn, or even worse, Rachel. Though Quinn was having his kid, Rachel still proposed more of a threat than the blonde ex-cheerleader. Finn was falling for her, fast and hard. Kurt tried to step in, even intervened a few times, but not even the makeover thing did the trick. He still gave into Rachel. Why? What did she have that he didn't? Kurt had the hair, the clothes, everything, and it was all ten times better than Rachel. But maybe it was just that. That one thing that Rachel had over him. The fact she was a girl-- the one thing he wasn't, nor ever would be-- and ultimately what Finn wanted in a relationship, the opposite sex. So, Finn's stupid hormones were still going off the charts for the Barbra Streisand/Broadway wannabe. And the sad fact for him was it was always going to be that way.

For Rachel, though, it was easier, but still extremely difficult at the same time. To have Finn kiss her like _that _twice, and leave her hanging-- well, it was agonizing for her to wait. In truth, as much as she would have liked for Finn to make a choice, she had a life to live, and she couldn't wait for him forever. And no matter how long she waited, she knew Finn was too naïve to truly find an answer to be happy with. The old-fashioned soon-to-be Broadway star or his pregnant girlfriend? It was obvious, even for Finn, which one he was going to choose. And Rachel wasn't going to be used. She wasn't going to continue going on random escapades with Finn and secretly kissing him. If she was going to have him, she wanted it to be public and official. Not awkward and somewhat-there. But as long as Quinn and that baby were there and in the way, Rachel wasn't getting anywhere near Finn.

At first, when both found out about the other's feelings for Finn, they went head to head. Kurt would make Rachel look like a fool in front of Finn, and vice versa. But it never worked. Finn was still going gaga over Quinn.

The one thing that caused both to stop, though, was when Finn openly told everyone he was in love with Quinn. The shattered, heartbroken looks of Kurt and Rachel's faces seemed etched in time, and anyone who looked at them at that very moment could tell. Again, another reason as to why they would never get Finn Hudson.

For the first few days, they both skipped glee. School in general, actually. Kurt stayed home and wrote about it in his journal, while Rachel took it classically and cried her poor, little heart out. The next time they saw each other, they were silent.

After a while, they started to slowly piece themselves back together, and they realized they were united in a cause. A cause that meant getting rid of Quinn, and then they could deal out Finn respectively by themselves. But, alas, again, the baby situation was still much too prominent.

Over time, the two developed a mutual friendship. They enjoyed going to the mall together to shop for new clothes, Kurt giving Rachel truly beautiful makeovers, Rachel giving Kurt singing tips, and thinking up new, impossible ways to get rid of Quinn. Finn kind of twisted out of view for a while, and they eventually forgot about him. They forgot about "who would get him" if something ever did happen.

But it didn't matter.

What mattered was that they had found a source of happiness each in other that went beyond crushes. It was a friendship that grew out of a bitterness. All out of a boy neither could have.

And now, with broken hearts mended and minds set straight, they are ready to take on the world as they are. The way they should be. Instead of drooling over Finn Hudson, wrecker of crushes, maker of friends.

Who would have known?

* * *

The End.

Author's Notes: I wish they would just make Rachel and Finn get together already! Or at least there could be more Rachel/Finn moments!! Also, be aware that I know that the baby is Puck's. It's just that Rachel and Kurt don't know that, so I had to refer to it as if Finn was the father of her.

_**Fooboo24**_


End file.
